A Weasley Father's Day!
by LizziePotter123
Summary: Just a little joke of what Arthur Weasley's Father's Day would be like. :


A/N: This is set near the end of Harry and Ron's 2nd year, but its before they went into the chamber.

Happy Father's Day

Arthur Weasley apparated home after a very tiring day. He had never felt so exhausted since the day his wife had informed him they were having twins, and the other time when he was told he was to have a daughter. He had been sent out to 15 raids that day, and not one person, not even his own wife, had wished him a happy father's day.

"The things I do for my wife and kids; you would think I get some appreciation on _my_ day." Arthur grumbled as he tried to push the door to the Burrow open with no luck. It seemed it was jammed.

After ten minutes of pushing and pulling anf trying various spells, Arthur finally wedged what were a bunch of letters.

"Lazy owl post." Arthur delared as he slammed his work bag on the kitchen table with a slam. He sat in his worn wooden chair at the table, and glanced over each message. The first was for him from his wife.

_Arthur,_

_Gone to pick up tools to finally get rid of those trolls in the yard. Gilderoy Lockhart is a lifesaver! Will be back at some point._

_Molly_

"Oh sure, she can fawn over Mr. "I'm so rich and blonde and full of it" but she can't remember to wish her husband a Happy Father's Day." Arthur complained as he tossed Molly's note on the floor in favor of grabbing the next letter.

_To Mum (and Dad):_

_We..er..have to notify you both of our rude behavior. Apparently, you disrupt the peaceful atmosphere within the school if you threaten to stick your potions homework up a Slytherin's as-er, we mean behind. It was necessary though, so please don't murder our hides in the summer._

_Love,_

_Darlings Freddie and Georgie :)_

Arthur groaned. "Can those two ever stay out of trouble? And that 'darling' act may work on Molly, but I know they arn't innocent."

The next letter was from Ginny:

_Mum? Dad?_

_Guess what? I MET HARRY POTTER! Oh, Mum, I'm dying with happiness...he's so dreamy..he's got such beautiful hair..._

"Oh, god..." Arthur moaned, "Ok, I can do this...I can skip this...there must be something important in this letter.."

_And his eyes..they sparkle like the God given heaven...and the way he says my name, "Ginny"...ooh, its like he's a god, and I'm melting in his very prescence. But the best part is his cutely shaped, round bu-_

"OK, I CAN'T DO THIS!" Arthur yelled, not caring that it was to himself and failing to notice that Ginny had written "buttons on his shirt collar". He picked up another letter, this one from Percy.

_Mother and Father:_

_The twins are at it again: they've gone and threatened another student with a very innapropriate action. Naturally, I, being a Prefect, tried to stop them, yet they called me and I quote, a "prat", and a "pompus, overesponsible, son of a monkey." I truly hope that you take their words into account and punish them for their actions._

"Oh, Percy, I can't help it if you nose into your brothers' business. Although their choice of words is wrong, you had it comming to you." Arthur said, throwing down Percy's letter, and grabbing the last one, which was Ron's.

_Dad,_

_Well, school's been great, dispite stealing the car earlier this year (I'm still so sorry for that) and Percy nosing into me and the twins' business. I haven't really gotten into that much trouble yet, which is a record! Ginny can't stop fawning over Harry...its really freaking me out. Hope you and Mum are alright. I'll see you this summer._

_Oh, by the way, Happy Father's day Dad._

_Ron_

Arthur smiled. He was thankful to see that at least one member of his family, his youngest son, remembered the day. He was about to put the letter away when he noticed that Ron had written more under his name.

_P.S: Fred, George, Percy and Ginny all wish you a Happy Father's Day, too. They would've written it in their letters to you, but they got caught up in their problems and obsessions...well just Ginny for obsessions. Oh, she just punched me for that one. Still, they are sorry._

_Oh, and also Dad...don't tell Mum we said anything to you, but Mum's getting you a Father's Day present this year. We told her we wouldn't say...but we'll come right out with it. She's getting you the series of Gilderoy Lockhart books because she reckons you want to be just like him. Don't say we never warned you._

The End

A/N: Happy Father's Day! :) Even though it was yesterday! :)


End file.
